Cinder VS Sub-Zero
Cinder vs Sub-Zero is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat! These two men where living nomral lives, until something happened that changed them into the wielder of the elements of Good and Evil! Will the Lin Kuei overcome the burning experiement of UltraTech, or will he burnt to ashes along with Cinder's other foes!? '' Interlude Wiz: Imagine right now, you're living a normal life. But somethings changes, maybe you were caught, kidnapped. Forced to become a force of the elements. '''Boomstick: Yeah I know who I would be! Beer Man! Master of the Beer Universe!' Wiz: *Sighs* Cinder, the flaming UltraTech experiment! Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, AKA Kuai Liang and Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Cinder Sub-Zero Wiz: The Mortal Kombat universe is filled to the brim with gruesome demises. Being cut to pieces by Tarkatan blades, set ablaze by a fiery hellspawn... Boomstick: Or for the least fortunate, freezing to death. And no, I'm not talking about some frost bite from the Arctic, but at the hands of the cryomancer Sub-Zero. Wiz: But Sub-Zero is a codename that has been shared by several warriors of the Lin Kuei clan. The first recorded Sub-Zero was encountered decades prior to the Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm by Shujinko... Boomstick: Oh yeah, that kid who became that old bearded guy. The next to be called Sub-Zero was Bi-Han, the eldest of two brothers adopted into the clan... and by adopted, I mean kidnapped as children. Wiz: Bi-Han was the Lin Kuei's deadliest assassin by far and was as cold-blooded as his codename would imply. It was with his aid that his clan finally succeeded in wiping out their rival splinter group, the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: And then there was one survivor... well, I mean one died, but came back... Hazno Hasashi, AKA Scorpion, who returned in the Mortal Kombat tournament and took his revenge on Bi-Han. Wiz: Unknown to Scorpion, Bi-Han had a younger brother named Kuai Liang, who swore to avenge his eldest sibling's death. He discarded his original codename of Tundra and took up his brother's mantle to honor his memory. Boomstick: When he showed up in the 2nd tournament, it worked so well that everyone assumed Bi-Han was back from the dead... even Scorpion... but Kuai Liang's definitely his own Chinese ninja warrior. Wiz: Kuai Liang's well-versed in Shotokan karate and Dragon kung-fu, but they are at their deadliest when combined with his cryomantic abilities. Boomstick: By freezing the moisture in the air, Subby can pull off over 20 icy moves. I'm talking freezing the ground to slip or trap foes, as well as using it for his own slip 'n slide, firing icy projectiles and freezing ice blasts, forming ice daggers and hammers, and creating ice sculptures of himself. Wiz: These statues remain in place... Boomstick: Even in mid-air... somehow... Wiz: And can freeze an opponent in place upon touching them. He can also use them as a solid projectile by throwing them himself, as well as create sliding clones and falling clones while in the air. Boomstick: He can also teleport, create large nuggets of ice to drop on his opponent's heads, launch opponents into the air with an underground pillar of cold air, knocks foes back with bursts of ice, and can trip or shoulder charge into them. Wiz: His cryomancer abilities go beyond simple offense, enabling Sub-Zero many means with which to defend against and even counter strikes. His Barrier of Frost can not only stop enemy projectiles, but also freeze melee attackers. Boomstick: And he can cover himself in ice to stop damage while blocking and with even more power can reduce any damage taken while active. Plus, it causes his Ice Burst and Slide to become further enhanced in power. Wiz: Once his opponent's time is up, he has 13 different ways to finish his opponent, ranging from freezing and shattering his opponent to pieces, to tearing their head and spine from their bodies... or their entire skeleton. Boomstick: Which he totally stole from Kano! No wonder he gave Subby his trademark scar. Wiz: With his deadly abilities, he more than cemented himself as a fearsome warrior, but even having lived most of his life under a clan of assassins, Kuai Liang's growing morality led him to abandon his quest for revenge and even defy and abandon the Lin Kuei. Boomstick: Which was partially because he didn't want to become an awesome cyborg, but also due to wanting to save his realm from Shao Kahn's invasion. But when that was all said and done, he came back home, kicked out the clan's current grandmaster Sektor and reformed the Lin Kuei as a force for good. Wiz: With his new position also came an increase of power with the Dragon Medallion, further enhancing his ice magic... but don't mistake it for being an artifact that any shmuck can use with equal efficiency. It requires both strength and discipline to utilize it successfully. Boomstick: Don't believe us? Well another cryomancer, Frost, tried taking it from Sub-Zero to use for herself... and ended up frozen. Anywho, with the artifact, Kuai can create the Kori Blade, an icy sword strong enough to be swung into other weapons and block attacks without breaking. ''' Wiz: Both with and without the medallion, Kuai Liang not only surpassed his older brother, but also became a key player in defending Earthrealm. He has torn apart Lin Kuei cyborgs with his bare hands, defeated a majority of the series' ninja including Scorpion, held his own against Taven, a demi-god who had defeated dozens of his warriors in one sitting, and has enough control over his abilities to freeze multiple attackers all around him at once with one wave of cold air without accidentally freezing Taven. '''Boomstick: He's fought Cassie Cage, Takeda, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin back-to-back in a training regiment, dodged missiles, and survived a flamethrower to the face... as well as being impaled with two blades before being torched by hellfire. Damn, Kuai's one hell of a survivor. Wiz: Indeed. He survived Cyrax's self-destruct by shielding himself with an ice barrier and once after a battle nearly to the death with Scorpion, he still had enough power to freeze his student Frost in place. Boomstick: Then he got back up like nothing happened. Well I'd hate to rain... well, snow on his parade, but Sub-Zero's still just a mortal man. He's been killed in both timelines and has been overwhelmed by tag teams before. And even though he did defeat Goro and Kintaro at once, this was done when he was transformed into a cyborg, making one wonder whether or not he's truly at his best when he's just flesh and blood. Wiz: Even with the Dragon Medallion on hand, his abilities are nowhere near the gods of the series. At the end of the day, Sub-Zero is not just a deadly combatant, but a honorable warrior who never hesitates to defend those who cannot defend themselves. Boomstick: A good guy in a series all about murdering people? Huh, how about that? Sub-Zero: You have sought me out for training. Leonardo: Every ninja knows you, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction. Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Screenshot (904).png|RoaringRexe polls Who would you be rooting for? Cinder Sub-Zero Who would win? Cinder Sub-Zero Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Bigthecat Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Nkstjoa Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant